Caza estelar T-65B Ala-X/Leyendas
El caza estelar T-65B Ala-X era una versión modificada del caza estelar Ala-X estándar producido por la Corporación Incom. Eran cazas estelares más rápidos y actualizados comparados con sus predecesores. Características El T-65B fue considerado como un excelente caza estelar versátil que requería muy poco ajuste para la mayoría de los perfiles de misión. La nave era compatible con muchas tecnologías avanzadas, incluidos escudos modestos, armas pesadas y una unidad de hiperpropulsión. A pesar de esto, el Ala-X todavía era muy fácil de volar.Starships of the Galaxy (Saga Edition) Los controles fueron diseñados para imitar a las naves civiles que ya están en el mercado.Rebellion Era Sourcebook Esto hizo que los nuevos pilotos se adaptaran mucho más fácil. Volado por un piloto, el T-65B llevaba cuatro cañones láser KX9 y dos lanzadores de torpedos de protones. Los motores eran cuatro motores de empuje de fusión 4L4 de Incom. Una nave con este diseño robusto y fácil de usar era esencial para la supervivencia de los pilotos de la Alianza Rebelde. El caza estelar tenía ventanas de transpariacero, una armadura de titanio y un generador de escudo Chempat. La nave también estaba equipada con sensores ubicados en el cono de la nariz.Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide El Ala-X era más lento y estaba menos armado que el Defensor TIE Imperial. Cada T-65B estaba equipado con un droide astromecánico. El droide se usaba en lugar de una computadora de navegación para calcular los saltos al hiperespacio. Además de su función principal, el droide también se puede usar para realizar reparaciones en vuelo, lo que mejora la durabilidad de un diseño ya resistente. El Ala-X llevaba cuatro alerones-S que se desplegaban en una forma de "X", dándole a la nave su nombre. Los cañones láser estaban montados en las puntas de las alas. Los lanzadores de torpedos de protones podían ser reemplazados por cañones de iones. Historia left|thumb|300px|Skywalker volando su Ala-X sobre [[Mos Eisley/Leyendas|Mos Eisley.]] El T-65B fue el principal caza estelar T-65 Ala-X de la Flota de la Alianza.StarWars.com Databank: X-Wing EntryStar Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition Su desarrollo comenzó en secreto cuando la Corporación Incom comenzó a simpatizar con la causa de la Rebelión.Star Wars Roleplaying Game Saga Edition Core Rulebook Estaba presente al principio de la Rebelión y más tarde se convirtió en un símbolo de las tácticas de la Alianza. "Golpea rápido y fuerte, y aprovecha todas las oportunidades que se te presentan". La Alianza más tarde desarrolló el T-65C-A2, pero estas naves eran raras. La mayoría de los pilotos Rebeldes de Alas-X volaban el modelo B. Los Rebeldes liberaron los almacenes de Incom para adquirir los cazas estelares y luego compartieron los planos con otros constructores navales. Debido a la baja cantidad de cazas disponibles, la Alianza limitó el uso de la nave. El 70% de las misiones eran de reconocimiento, aunque los Alas-X ganaron su reputación en ataques contra proyectos Imperiales.The Essential Guide to Warfare Luke Skywalker voló el T-65B en la Batalla de Yavin.Kenner Character Bio: Luke Skywalker in X-Wing Pilot Gear (1995, POTF) El Escuadrón Pícaro voló el T-65B en sus ataques contra el Imperio. El técnico renegado Ral Shawgrim intentó entregarle un conjunto casi completo de los planos del caza estelar a Sistemas de Flotas Sienar algún tiempo después de la Batalla de Hoth. Sin embargo, a pesar de su escape, los planos fueron recuperados.Wanted by Cracken (SWAJ) Al menos algunos miembros de Escuadrón Pícaro pilotaban el caza estelar durante la campaña contra Lord Shadowspawn. Los cazas T-65B fueron utilizados por el Escuadrón Pícaro para desplegar torpedos de flechette en la [[Batalla de la Reina Corelliana|Batalla de la Reina Corelliana]]. Apariciones *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Super Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Super Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] * * *''Heredero del Imperio'' *''Espectro del Pasado'' *''Visión del Futuro'' * Fuentes *''Artoo Detoo's Activity Book'' *''Chewbacca's Activity Book'' *''Luke Skywalker's Activity Book'' *''The Empire Strikes Back Coloring Book'' (1982) *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi Coloring Book'' (Luke Skywalker) *''The Star Wars Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'' *''Heir to the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars: The Roleplaying Game'', Second Edition *''Dark Empire Sourcebook'' *''The Rebel Alliance Sourcebook'', Second Edition *''Star Wars Sourcebook'', Second Edition * *''Galaxy Guide 1: A New Hope'', Second Edition *''The DarkStryder Campaign'' *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' *'Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' *''Power of the Jedi Sourcebook'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'', Saga Edition * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Knight'' *''Star Wars: Age of Rebellion Core Rulebook'' Notas y referencias Categoría:Productos de la Corporación Incom Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Nueva República Categoría:Clases de cazas estelares de la Alianza Rebelde Categoría:Cazas estelares T-65B Ala-X Categoría:Modelos de Ala-X